Random Hunger Games Head Cannons
by MaddisonAnne
Summary: Head Cannons written by Admin Everlark from "Tick tock, The Arena's a clock." If you'd like your own HC written, hunt me down, or review? :)
1. Chapter 1 - Mikaela and Rory

_Written for Mikaela._

* * *

**1. Mikaela and Rory.**

District Ten was quiet, especially for a Saturday morning. The livestock were mulling around the paddocks. Mikaela was lying out in the long grass, completely hidden from view from the rest of the district.

A breeze ruffled the grass as another person quietly walked toward where the blonde girl was lying. At once she sat up.

"Rory?" she asked a bit louder than she had intended.

The boy chuckled, still hidden by the grass. "Maybe."

Even without seeing him, Mikaela could imagine the cheeky look on his face. "I didn't think you were coming here until next week."

Suddenly a face appeared in front of her. "Yes. But Gale's coming home from Two early, so I came here early too."

"You'll have to tell them all I say hello." She smiled as Rory sat next to her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He brushed the hair from Mikaela's face as he pressed his lips to hers. Hidden in the long grass.


	2. Chapter 2 - Finlay and Peeta

_Written for Finley._

* * *

**2. Finley and Peeta.**

Peeta was becoming impatient. "She should be here by now… My mother's going to kill me."

A distant voice called out. "Peeta!" he hesitated and turned toward the voice to see a girl running towards him, her hair flowing out behind her.

"Finn, you're late."

"I know. I'm sorry." She puffed as she wrapped her arms around him.

Peeta pressed a kiss softly to the top of her head. "I don't have much time, I need to be back at the bakery before Mum notices I'm missing."

"Let me show you something first?" before Peeta had time to respond, he was being dragged toward the edge of the woods.

A few minutes later they arrived at a small cottage. "Finn, where are we?"

"I found this place a while ago…" she smiled. "If you want, we can meet up here from now on?"

Peeta took her hand and kissed it softly. "If you wish."

"I'll come by the bakery later and buy some bread. Okay? You should go back before your Mum misses you." she smiled as she got up on her toes and pressed her lips against his.

"I love you, Fin." He smiled and slipped back toward District Twelve.


	3. Chapter 3 - Verity and Finnick

_Written for Verity._

* * *

**3. Verity and Finnick.**

It was barely two days into the Hunger Games and the pair from District Four hadn't left each other's side.

"Finnick, you shouldn't have volunteered. Not for me." Verity glanced over to her district partner.

Instantly he shook his head. "No, Verity, I love you. I volunteered so I could help you. I would die for you, if it meant saving your life."

Verity picked up the net she had found near the Cornucopia and walked over to sit next to Finnick. She sighed. "I love looking into your eyes."

"Why?"

"It reminds me of the ocean. Of home." She sighed again and stared deeply into his eyes.

Reflexively, Finnick pulled her into a tight hug and whispered to her hair. "I'll find a way to get us both home. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4 - Finnick and Annie

_Writen for Samantha._

* * *

**4. Finnick and Annie.**

"As always, Ladies first. The District Four female tribute for the 75th Annual Hunger Games is… Annie Cresta!"

A terrified scream pierced the small collection of Victors. Finnick's heart dropped. "No, not again. She can't do it again."

"I volunteer!" Mag's voice rang out over the shrieks of fear as she casually walked to the raised platform.

"And the male tribute is… Finnick Odair." Again the screams pierced the air, but this time in protest. Slowly Finnick made his way to the platform, glancing at the crying girl with bright green eyes.

* * *

Inside the District Four Justice building the crying girl had come to see the newest tribute. "You can't go. Don't leave me. Please."

"Annie, I promise I will come back to you." He kissed the tears from her face. "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5 - Lariah and Cato

_Written for Claire._

* * *

**5. Lariah and Cato**

The flaming haired girl continued to practice her hand to hand combat, despite the jeers coming from the older students. Lariah Braekin tripped the trainer and with one swift movement held a knife to his throat. Instantly the jeers stopped.

"Hey, Lariah." A tall blonde boy was walking over. "That was impressive. Bet you couldn't defeat me though." He winked.

She smirked. "Want to make a bet, Cato?"

"Sure thing, kiddo. Do your worst."

Despite her size, Lariah had the blue eyed boy pinned to the ground. A smug grin spread across her face. "What was that you were saying about me not being able to beat you?"

He chuckled beneath her. "Yeah, okay. You win. But I'll get you next time."

"Sure you will, Cato." Without warning, he had flipped their position and had his lips pressed to hers.

He mumbled against her lips before kissing her again. "I just did."


	6. Chapter 6 - Sarah and Katniss

_Written for Sarah._

* * *

**6. Sarah and Katniss**

The wind stirred the dust of the remains of District Twelve. Sarah looked around, astounded. She didn't think the Capitol would go so far as to blow up her district.

Suddenly there was a strange mechanical noise filling the air. The strange buzzing came continually closer and the wind picked up. Sarah quickly ran for cover as a huge black helicopter landed where she had been standing only moments before.

She had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Katniss Everdeen had just stepped out of the helicopter.

"Katniss?" Sarah peered out from her hiding place. "Katniss, is that really you?"

The Victor turned toward the voice. "Sarah? What are you still doing here? Leave."

"But Katni-" she began.

"No Sarah, you can't be caught. Leave. Now. Go north, you'll find District 13. You'll be safe there. Go. NOW."

Hesitantly Sarah turned and began running north, following Katniss' directions.


	7. Chapter 7 - Cato and Clove

_Written for Kelsey._

* * *

**7. Cato and Clove.**

Cato could hear her distant screams.

"CATO! CATO!"

He began running, crashing through the forest toward the clearing with the Cornucopia. "Clove! Hang on Clove!" He broke through into the clearing to see her limp body lying beside the golden horn, the boy from Eleven running toward the tall grass and that Everdeen girl running back into the tree line.

Still running toward the horn he found that there was nothing there that indicated to his district. One of them had taken what he needed. Anger coursed through his veins, but that dissolved as he looked down at Clove's body. There hadn't been a cannon fire, that meant she was still breathing.

He fell to his knees beside her. "Clove…" he whispered, "Clove please, wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered. "Cato?" everything sounded distant to her. "I'm sorry. It was the Eleven boy, he grabbed me…"

"Shhh. It's okay. You're going to be fine." Tears welled in his eyes as a cannon sounded, taking Clove's life with it. Anger again raged through him. "That boy. He's going to pay."


	8. Chapter 8 - Peeta and Cato

_Written for Tayler._

* * *

**8. Peeta and Cato.**

Peeta and Cato clambered up on top of the cornucopia, the Mutts closing in around them. Swords gripped tight in their hands, swinging with precision at the leaping mutated forms of the fallen tributes.

"Glimmer at 7 o'clock." Peeta called to the boy from Two.

Cato swung at the neck of the Mutt, killing it instantly. "Thresh on your 10."

One by one the Mutts fell to the ground, bleeding profusely. Starving and tired, the two boys slumped down on the top of the cornucopia, the attack of the Mutts taking its toll; Peeta had a large gash in his calf while Cato's chest had been scratched.

As the sun rose over the arena for the last time, the two boys looked at each other lovingly.

"I'm really glad that this brought us together." Peeta tried to smile as he spoke.

Cato sighed. "They won't let this work… You know as well as I do, Peeta. They'll keep sending things along until one of us dies."

Peeta pressed his lips to Cato's and mumbled. "Don't say that. We'll make it."


	9. Chapter 9 - Peeta and Katniss

_Written for Kylie and Madelynn._

* * *

**9. Katniss and Peeta**

The pair from District Twelve sat quietly on the beach, for a moment forgetting that they were in the arena of the 75th Hunger Games.

"You really scared me when you ran into that force field. I thought you died." Katniss whispered, her hand entwining with the blonde boy's.

Peeta squeezed her hand. "But I didn't. I'm still here, with you."

The night fell around them as Katniss rested her head on her district partner's shoulder, her free hand still resting on her bow. Peeta wrapped his arm around her back and gently rubbed her side. The braided girl nuzzled into the boys' neck, seeking comfort.

"Katniss," he whispered. "Go to sleep. I'll keep watch." He gently pressed a kiss to her temple before she reluctantly got up to go to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 - Rue and Curley

_Written for Macayla._

* * *

**10. Rue and Curley (Boy from Four.)**

In the training centre, the young girl from District Eleven was being watched. Little to her knowledge, as she was too busy watching the tall girl from District Twelve.

Clumsily the boy dropped his trident and became knotted in his own net. "Dammit. Pay attention to what you're doing." He mumbled angrily to himself when suddenly the small girl dropped down from the rafters above him.

"Hi, I'm Rue. Do you want a hand? You seem a bit tangled." She giggled to herself.

The boy smiled. "Thanks. Uh, I'm Curley. 'Cos of my hair." He demonstrated by shaking his head to make his hair bounce crazily.

Rue erupted in a fit of giggles as she helped to remove the net that was wrapped tightly around his leg and opposite arm, his trident lying forgotten on the floor.

"Thank you, Rue." He smiled.

She quickly climbed back up the rope ladder. "Don't mention it."


	11. Chapter 11 - Clove and Katniss

_Written for Tayler._

* * *

**11. Clove and Katniss**

The tributes had been in the training centre for the past three days. The girl from District Two was becoming increasingly intrigued with the only volunteer from the outlying districts.

"She doesn't look so special…" Clove thought as the trainers announced that the tributes would be pairing up for hand to hand combat.

Katniss walked toward the group of Careers, carelessly addressing Clove. "You up for it, little one?"

"Bring. It. On." The shorter girl smirked.

A whistle blew, and Katniss lunged at Clove who swiftly stepped around the attack. In a swift set of movements Clove had Katniss pinned under her knees, holding the Seam girl's wrists firmly on the ground above her head.

Clove smirked again, bringing her face closer to the girl on the ground. "They say to throw a dog a bone, but I'm gunna throw a knife to a Kat." She winked. "I'll see you in the arena, Twelve."


	12. Chapter 12 - Finnick and Annie 2

_Written for Alexis._

* * *

**12. Finnick and Annie**

They both sat facing the ocean, the sand comfortably between their toes, the sea-breeze rustling through their hair. It was the morning of the Reaping. After this morning, the man would be leaving for the Capitol to try and help the unfortunate tributes who were going to be reaped.

"Finn," the girl whispered to the waves. "I have a really bad feeling about today…"

Finnick took the girls face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Don't say that, Annie. You'll be fine."

Three hours later, there was a scuffle in the hallway outside the small room in which Annie Cresta sat. Muffled voices were coming closer to the door, the protesting of guards getting louder.

"You can't go in there! You're her mentor!"

The door swung open and Finnick quickly walked over to the teary-eyed girl. "I guess the odds weren't in my favour this year…"

He shook his head angrily, trying to force away his own tears. "This has nothing to do with the odds, Annie. This is because of me. Because I refused to go to the Capitol again, so I could stay here with you. And it's because you're close to me. It's because I love you."


	13. Chapter 13 - Cato and Clove 2

_Written for Christie and Jaida._

* * *

**13. Cato and Clove**

"There are only six of us left, Cato. We can go home!" the dark haired girl whispered excitedly to her district partner.

An announcement of a new rule change had been made just moments before.

"There's the 'star-crossed lovers' from Twelve," Cato said, mocking the thoughts of the population of Panem. "The boy from Eleven, girl from Five, and us."

The pair were sitting at the edge of the forest, a fire softly glowing between them, eerily illuminating their faces.

"We can both go home, as Victors." Clove thought of the fame she would receive. Winning the games at a young age was a rare occurrence, let alone having two Victors from the same district.

Cato nodded, glancing at his sword. "We just need to kill the rest of them." He smiled devilishly already thinking of how he'd like to cut that Twelve girl's throat.

Clove silently walked over to sit beside Cato. "Isn't this great? We'll be the first ever dual Victors." She beamed as she leant on the boys shoulder.

"The Capitol will love us." Cato chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the top of Cloves' head.


	14. Chapter 14 - Girl meets Boy

_Written for Abby._

* * *

**14. Girl meets Boy**

The four Mellark's walked along the shores of District Four, Katniss carrying their young boy, Peeta holding the hand of his daughter.

Ever since the end of the Hunger Games, the Mellark's had decided to travel the districts and meet with all the people who had changed their lives forever.

"Daddy?" the young girl pointed to a figure further along the beach. "Is that her? Is that Annie?"

Peeta smiled down to her. "That it is, darling. And she's bought along her son too, he's your age."

"Really? Can I go meet them? Pleeeeease?"

Before he had time to answer, the young girl had started running down the beach toward Annie and her boy.

Annie smiled at her sweetly while the young boy hid behind her leg.

The young girl stared bewilderedly at the boy. "You look like a man in a photo at home."

"Yes," Annie smiled, "He does look a lot like his father."


	15. Chapter 15 - Finnick and Annie 3

_Written for Elishia._

* * *

**15. Finnick and Annie**

The young girl frantically struggled to stay afloat in the sea.

"Help! HELP!" she choked through the water to a distant figure on the shore.

The boy on the shore instantly dropped his net and dove into the waves toward the splashing girl. Within precious seconds he reached the girl and began to pull her back to shore.

He pulled her up onto the beach and began the resuscitation procedure his father had taught him. "Breathe, please, breathe." He begged the unconscious girl. Suddenly she spluttered, water escaping her lungs.

"Thank God." The boy mumbled.

The girl sat up slowly. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"You're on the beach, you were drowning."

"You saved me…" realization dawned on her face. She hugged the boy. "Thank you."

The boy hesitantly embraced her. "It's okay." He smiled to himself.

"I'm Annie. Annie Cresta." The girl whispered.

The boy again smiled. "I'm Finnick Odair."


	16. Chapter 16 - Christmas at the Mellark's

_Written for Devyn._

* * *

**16. Christmas at the Mellark's**

"Merry Christmas, love." Peeta smiled at his wife who was still sleeping on his chest.

She stirred. "Mmm…chrissmiss…" she mumbled.

"You might want to wake up. You know who'll be joining us any second now."

Katniss groaned. "Noooooo." She pulled the blankets up over her head as she heard an excited scream from down the hallway.

A quick scampering of feet ran up the hallway, and soon were joined by another pair of feet. Within seconds, the pair were jumping on the bed.

"It's CHRISTMAAAAAAS!" the eldest giggled. "Mum, mum, mum, mummy, mummy! WAKE UP!"

"Mummy, pwease?" the young boy tugged on the bed sheets.

Katniss sighed and sat up next to her husband. "Good morning my babies. Is something exciting happening today?" she said sarcastically to Peeta.

The girl flopped down beside her mother. "OH. MY. GOD. MUM! Yes, it's Christmas! We get presents and snow and we get to eat all the yummy food Dad cooks!"

"I do make yummy food, don't I?" smiled Peeta.

Katniss smiled to her children. "Okay kiddies, who wants to open presents?"

With another set of excited squeals, the two children disappeared out of the bedroom, tearing down the stairs to the presents under the Christmas tree.


	17. Chapter 17 - Peeta and Gale

_Written for my fellow admin Marvelous Marvel._

* * *

**17. Peeta and Gale**

After the rebellion Gale had moved to District Two, running away from the pain. The only man he had ever loved was living with his bestfriend. To him it just hadn't seemed fair.

Not only had he lost the one thing that meant the world to him, but he had lost him to the one person he thought he could trust with his life.

He sat silently in his small house, staring into his cup of coffee. 'I should write to him.' He thought, 'I need to let him know.'

Hastily, he got up from the kitchen table to find some paper and a pen. Pushing his cup aside, he sat the blank page on the table.

'Peeta,' he scrawled. 'I need to tell you something important…' a knock at the door interrupted him.

Eyebrows furrowed, he went to the front door, hesitated, and opened it to find a blonde man staring up at him.

"Peeta?" he blinked a few times, surely he was seeing things.

The blue eyed man smiled. "Nice to know you remember me."

Gale swiftly enveloped the baker in a tight embrace. "You have no idea how much I wanted to see you again."

Peeta chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the taller man. "I think I do. I felt the same."

Without a second thought, Gale pressed his lips to Peeta's. "I've been waiting to hear you say that for years, Mellark."


	18. Chapter 18 - Peeta and Katniss 2

_Written for Joe._

* * *

**18. Peeta and Katniss**

Peeta smiled across at Katniss with that same soft expression he always had.

"I still remember that day, you know."

Katniss looked at him questioningly. "What day, Peeta? We've had a few."

The blonde boy chuckled. "The day I first met you. The day I fell for you. The day you picked that dandelion. The day you found me by the river. The day you fell for me."

"Peeta, they're all different days." She sighed exasperatedly.

He smiled again. "And I remember every single one of them." He got up to close the gap between them. "You know which is my favourite?"

"I have no idea." She shrugged. "What one?"

He took her hand in his own and ran his thumb across the small yet significant band on her fourth finger. "The day I made you my wife, Katniss." He pressed a tender kiss to the back of her hand, then her temple.

The girl who was on fire, now blushed a bright crimson to rival her once amazing chariot costume.


	19. Chapter 19 - Scarlet and Katniss

_Written for Sarah._

* * *

**19. Scarlet and Kaniss**

Scarlet hesitantly stepped towards the fence that ran around District 12, Katniss beckoning her from the other side.

"Come on, Scar." She insisted. "Hurry up or a Peacekeeper might come along."

Reluctantly, the red haired girl slipped through the fence. Only Katniss had the power to do this to her, only Katniss could make her do the impossible, all because the girl with the braid had stolen her heart.

Katniss quickly grabbed the other girls hand and began pulling her toward the thick forest. Instinctively, Scarlet wound their fingers together as they ran. Fits of laughter were emanating between them, the disbelief of the red-head doing something this bad.

"Catnip, where are we going?" she gasped through laughter.

The Seam girl smiled. "You'll see."

After minutes of running, they came to a stop beside a crystal clear lake deep in the forest. Their hands still tightly gripped together, Katniss turned to stare deeply into Scarlet's grey eyes. With her free hand, the taller girl tucked the other girls flaming hair behind her ear and slowly bringing her face closer.

"I brought you here," she whispered. "Because I know it's a safe place. Because I know no one could find us, even if they tried."

Scarlet's breath hitched in her throat as she continued to look into the Seam girl's eyes. Katniss' warm hand still lingering just under her left ear, her soft breath and proximity intoxicating the red head's senses.

"Catnip, I love you." She breathed.

Katniss smiled softly before gently pressing her lips to the other girl's.


	20. Chapter 20 - Madge and Gale

**20. Madge and Gale.**

* * *

"Madge, Madge, Madge."

The tall boy was walking ten paces behind the blonde girl.

"Gale, Gale, Gale." She mocked.

The boy chuckled. "Seriously Madge, I'd like to talk to you."

"Fine," She paused on the path, waiting for Gale to catch up.

"Turn around? I have strawberries." He tempted.

With a giggle Madge turned around to find Gale holding a berry between his teeth.

"What are you doing?" She grinned, quirking an eyebrow.

With the berry still gently held in his mouth he winked and leaned his head down closer. "Get it."

Blushing furiously, Madge hesitantly took half the strawberry in her own mouth, their lips gently brushing against each other.

Once the strawberry was eaten, Gale gently cupped her face with one hand, and pressed his lips to hers again.


	21. Chapter 21 - Peeta and Clove

**21. Peeta and Clove.**

* * *

Straggling along behind the rest of the Careers, Peeta was busy thinking of a way he could get away from these killing machines. Clove had noticed and was slowly dropping behind to walk with him.

"Lover boy, I know what you're thinking." She said in a hushed tone.

"You, uh, what?" Confused, Peeta stumbled over a tree root.

Clove quickly grabbed the back of his shirt, stopping him from falling. "Watch it. Look, I know you want to go find that Cat girl. I have an idea."

Still confused, he nodded.

The girl began to giggle loudly and swat at his hands. "Peeta! Stop it!"

Realization dawned across his face before quickly being replaced by a smirk. Trying to seem comfortable he wound his arms around Clove's waist and backed her against a tree, whispering in her ear. "Thank you, so much."

More loud giggles and within seconds Peeta was being wrenched away from the girl by the tall boy from 2.

"Hands off, baker. You're no longer welcome here. You have 30 seconds. GO!" He roared, swinging his sword as a warning.


	22. Chapter 22 - Peeta and Gale 2

**22. Peeta and Gale 2**

* * *

Thick black smoke had begun to vent out of the oven.

"Peeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeta! " The tall man called toward the lounge room. "How do I know when the cake balls are ready!?"

With a sigh, the baker drowsily walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "When they're golden brown..."

"So, they're over-cooked?" Gale asked with a worried glance at the smoke slowly filling the room. "What do I do?"

Peeta gasped. "Gale! What did you do?" He quickly began to run around the kitchen opening windows and using a teatowel to fan out the smoke. "Turn off the heat!"

"Okay!" Covering his nose and mouth with his elbow he reached into the smoke to turn off the oven.

Once the smoke had dispersed and the charcoaled cake balls thrown out, the pair sat at the table.

"Gale, what were you thinking?"

The man blushed slightly. "I was trying to make you a surprise for today..."

With a chuckle and a kiss planted firmly on his forhead the blonde whispered. "I love you, sillyhead."


	23. Chapter 23 - Finnick and Cashmere

**23. Finnick and Cashmere**

* * *

The training centre was bustling with activity. All the reaped Victors knew exactly what to do.

Cashmere instinctively made her way to the weapons station and seized a sharpened axe. Weighing it in her hand, she grinned menacingly before thowing it into the head of a nearby target.

"Impressive." Whispered a voice in her ear. "But, I'm still better."

With a loud rush of air, a trident was now deeply embeded in the target's chest.

"Nice to see you again too, Finnick." She turned to face the smiling man. "Remember the last time we met?"

He chuckled softly. "It was a better situation than now." He hesitated. "Who's to say we can't make this situation better?" He added with a wink.

* * *

Moments later Cashmere was pressed with her back against the elevator wall, the man from Four's lips pressed passionately to her own. His lips traced from her mouth, down her jaw and along her collarbone to her neck.

Both her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, her hands running through his hair.

"Finn," She breathed. "This can only go so far as the interviews."


	24. Chapter 24 - Gloss and Cashmere

**24. Gloss and Cashmere**

* * *

We had it all planned. Sneak up on them, when they least expected it. And this was the chance we were waiting for.

"Gloss, look." I indicated to the platform in the centre of the Arena. "They're all there."

He grinned at me as he retrieved his dagger. "I'm gonna silence that songbird."

Together we silently swam to the Cornucopia, careful to not be seen. Gloss made it to the island first, slitting the throat of the crazy songbird.

The stupid pregnant one from 12 noticed the singing had stopped and raced out to see what had happened. Upon seeing my brother she shot an arrow into his head, right in the temple. Lifeless he slipped into the water.

A scream excapes my throat. "You'll pay for that fire girl!"

Then, out of nowhere, the one that was dressed as a tree throws something. Something big.

Too late, I try to avoid the axe's impact. It burys deep inside my chest, making me stumble backwards. I take helpless breaths, filling my lungs with blood, trying to remove the weapon.

Still I stagger back, the axe not budging. The water finds me again.


	25. Chapter 25 - Glimmer and Gloss

**25. Glimmer and Gloss**

* * *

_Suggested by Pip:)_

We sit around the fire. Clove, across from me throwing knives at passing animals. Cato, heating the end of his sword in the flames. Marvel, weighing every spear in his hand, working out his favourite. The bread boy, off to the side. High above our heads sits the fire girl, clinging to the tree I have my back against.

The smell of singed material still hangs in the air from when she set the forrest alight.

The chatter dies down and the others decide it's time to sleep. I have watch for the night; we all agree she wouldn't try to come down, not with us all here.

Within minutes, the soft snores of Marvel announce his slumber. Followed by the other three.

Their snores make me drowsy.

Then Gloss is standing in front of me.

"Glimmer, you're doing so well. I believe in you. You can win this." He holds his left hand to help me up from the base of the tree while his right hand runs through his beautiful blonde hair.

I raise my hand to his, but I can't quite reach. I let out a flirty giggle. "Gloss, help me up."

He flashes his perfect teeth into a gorgeous smile, yet his hand is still out of reach.

A shattering crash explodes around me. Intense buzzing fills my ears.

I can't get to my feet fast enough. The others have already made it to the lake. The buzzing grows louder with my screams as hundreds of burning pins are pressed into my skin. I trip and scrabble across the ground, rolling onto my back.

Gloss stands over me, his hair darker now. I can't breathe. "Gloss…" My chest constricts tighter as he pries my bow from my hand. "Help me-"

* * *

_Despite getting a little criticism due to a misunderstanding, I still love this little random head cannon..._

_I hope you enjoy it too:)_

_~MaddisonAnne_


	26. Chapter 26 - Tara and Finnick

**26. Tara and Finnick**

_Written for Sungirl12 - with permission to use the same characters (as a request)_

* * *

I pull my long flowing hair up into a messy bun as the sea breeze wafts through my open window. I breathe in the salty air, smiling to myself as I pack what I need into a small backpack; swimmers, towel, drink bottle and a small sandwich.

I pick up one of dad's fishing spears as I leave the house, hauling the bag on to my back.

I take off at a jog. The steady beat of the waves along the shore egging me on. I pick up to a run, my lungs taking in the humid air quicker.

And then I see it; my spot. My own patch of beach where I train for the Hunger Games. District Four is known for being a Career district, and I plan on being one of them.

I slow back down to a brisk walk and begin stretching out my muscles, in preparation for what I have planned.

First, I focus on muscle, then spear throwing, then more jogging, and finally, swimming.

I change into my swimwear in a near by rest room, before walking back to shore and diving into the waves. The ocean welcomes me, enveloping me in the early morning spray.

Another body joins me. It could only be him.

_Finnick._

I resurface to find him just centimetres away. "What are you doing?" I scowl.

"Swimming my dear Tara. What does it look like?" A smile plays on his lips. "What are you doing?"

"Training." I almost grunt. Why should I tell him what I'm doing? It's got nothing to do with him.

"Training?" He echoes. "For the Games? Seriously?" He raises his eyebrows stifling a laugh.

I submerge myself in the water once again and kick off towards the shore.

_Stupid Finnick. Stupid. I'll show him. I'll volunteer for the games and win. I'll show him!_


End file.
